generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquania
and Rex in Aquania.]] Aquania is an underwater land that resides in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It has a barrier that separates it from the ocean and allows the inside of it to harness oxygen. It is ruled by Serge. At present, only a handful of outsiders know of its existence. 2.02, "Waste Land" History In recent years pollution had reached an all time high, to the extent that the world's ocean currents had gathered together all the garbage in the seven seas into one place, creating "Trash Island", an island made of garbage twice the size of Texas. After the Nanite Event, the stray nanites that fell into the ocean were also gathered by the currents into the island and caused it to be populated by EVOs, among them a former ocean photographer named Sergio. Sergio rechristened himself Serge after his transformation. He discovered that he had more in common with the creatures that inhabited the island and thus decided to stay with them. He also discovered that he could manipulate the instincts of the EVOs living there; some species could even convert the most harmful of garbage like plastics and oils, and he used them to convert Trash Island into coral to build Aquania. However, though their mission was noble, the inhabitants of Aquania weren't entirely peaceful. They would attack and sink ships that got too close to their home, though taking care to ensure that the crews returned safely. This activity nearly became Aquania's undoing when one of the ships they sunk was carrying nuclear fuel rods, which threatened to destabilize the area. Unaware of the ship's power source, Serge sought to sink it. Rex and Agent Six arrived in the area to retrieve the rods, working with Serge to prevent the rods from being crushed and their contents flushed throughout the ocean, which would be one of the single greatest ecological disasters since the Nanite Event itself. Once the rods were saved Rex and Six agreed to keep Serge's secret safe, though Rex revealed that he had taken one of the infant crab EVOs as a gift for Dr. Holiday. It is unclear what became of Aquania following the Worldwide Cure. Location Aquania is located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, underneath the Great Pacific garbage patch (dubbed "Trash Island" by Dr. Holiday). It is one of the most filthy, polluted oceans in the world, with swarms of garbage floating on the surface of the water. It appears to be twice the size of Texas. Having currents have form it, those very same currents swept up various nanites as well, causing aquatic creatures to morph into EVOs. Inhabitants * Serge - Serge is a human EVO and the ruler of Aquania. He is capable of communicating with all EVO inhabitants of Aquania to help reduce pollution—primarily marine based. * Whale EVO - Whale EVOs are large EVOs similar to whales. Just like whales, they contact each other by making loud noises that can be carried off into the water. The distinction from them and real whales are the fact that they have a head on each end of their body. Their long bodies have fins on their sides and back. * Crustacean EVO - These EVOs are like large crabs. They are blue and have red eyes along with pincers. Their claws have red eyes as well. They are capable of snapping, but strangely they have a tongue. * Squid EVO - The Squid EVO is a large squid that Serge uses for transportation. It can emit ink to create a thick dome of smoke for an escape. * Jellyfish EVO - Jellyfish EVOs have only been shown to be used to reserve oxygen. When placed over the head of a person, it allows him or her to breathe underwater. Appearances Season Two * 202. "Waste Land" Video Games * Generator Rex: Agent of Providence Trivia * Trash Island is based on the real-life Great Pacific Garbage Patch. References Category:Locations